1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, especially to an electronic device reducing the influence of the system noise on the sensitivity of the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the development of technologies of the internet and the semiconductor, the internet reception/transmission interface has been widely used in some of the electronic devices, such as notebook computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) and the like. The wireless internet interface can even allow the users to log onto the internet with electronic devices free from the limitations of the conventional internet line and access the internet conveniently regardless of where they are. This development has made the wireless internet technology a heated trend in recent years.
Although it is rather convenient to use the wireless internet, since the wireless internet transmits signals through wireless electrical waves, the antenna used for receiving signals during reception or transmission of signals may be affected by the noise sent out from the surroundings and the electronic device itself and thus has a poor reception. As a result, the efficacy of the internet is significantly lowered or the internet cannot be used.
Taking the notebook computer as an example, the antenna of a notebook computer is usually located on the outer frame structure of the liquid crystal display (LCD), and the driver of the LCD generates a video clock. Some frequency composition of the video clock would overlap with the frequency of the antenna and result in interference. In addition, the clock-generating circuit of the notebook computer may also influence the sensitivity of the antenna. Therefore, reducing the influence of the system noise on the sensitivity of the antenna is vital to the application of the wireless internet.